birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario (TV Show - Idea)
Characters * Mario (S1 - Ep.1) * Luigi (S1 - Ep.1) * Toad (S1 - Ep.1) * E Gadd (S1 - Ep.3) * Red (S1 - Ep.11) Enemies * Goomba (S1 - Ep.1) * Big Goomba (S1 - Ep.1) * Koopa Troopa (S1 - Ep.6) * Piranha Plant (S1 - Ep.7) * Spiny (S1 - Ep.18) Bosses * Wario - Boss (S1 - Ep.2) * Waluigi - Boss (S1 - Ep.5) * Birdo - Boss (S1 - Ep.8) * Petey Piranha (S1 - Ep.11) Locations * Mushroom Kingdom (S1 - Ep.1) * Koopa Bank (S1 - Ep.2) * Construction Site (S1 - Ep.4) * Underground (S1 - Ep.6) * Desert (S1 - Ep.7) * Toad Town (S1 - Ep.10) * Forest Maze (S1 - Ep.17) * Toad Supermarket (S1 - Ep.18) * Game and Watch Museum (S1 - Ep.19) Season 1 * Ep.1: Gargantuan Trouble (Plot: Mario must save the mushroom kingdom by a big goomba) * Ep.2: Gold Rush (Plot: Wario plans to steal the koopa bank and Mario must stop him) * Ep.3: Scientist Plan (Plot: Luigi and E gadd create a new invention to test out for Mario) * Ep.4: A Wacky Job (Plot: Mario gives Luigi a job for a construction site and things go wrong for both of them) * Ep.5: TV Takeover (Plot: Waluigi takes over the television station and Mario must take him down) * Ep.6: Koopa Hideout (Plot: Mario and Luigi must rescue peach when a bunch of koopa troopas take her to there hideout) * Ep.7: Desert Vacation (Plot: Mario & Luigi go to the desert where they encounter Piranha Plants) * Ep.8: Where's Luigi (Plot: Birdo has stolen Luigi and Mario must find him) * Ep.9: Hypnotic Dragon (Plot: Birdo has hypnotized Mario and Luigi must rescue him) * Ep.10: Boom Battle at Toad Town (Plot: Boom Boom attacks Toad Town and Mario must take him down) * Ep.11: Sandwich Steal (Plot: Red Toad has created a sandwich and Petey Piranha wants to have the sandwich) * Ep.12: The Origin Story (Plot: The episode tells us how Mario and Luigi arrived at the mushroom kingdom) * Ep.13: Bombarded (Plot: Wario sets a bomb at the toad bank and Mario & Luigi must stop the bomb from exploding) * Ep.14: Lasso Attack (Plot: Petey Piranha has tied Mario & Luigi up and must escape the lasso) * Ep.15: Which Fit (Plot: Mario gives Luigi some outfits to wear and see what he likes) * Ep.16: Barbecue W (Plot: Wario hosts a barbecue and Mario does a competition with wario to see who can eat the most meat) * Ep.17: Fast and a Furious (Plot: Waluigi trap Mario & Luigi in a forest maze and while escaping he challenges them to a car race) * Ep.18: Spiny Launch (Plot: Birdo releases Spiny's at the Toad Supermarket and Mario must stop the spiny's by his fire flower) * Ep.19: Stolen Jewelry (Plot: Mario & Luigi travel to the game and watch museum but while arriving Wario steals a gold jewel and they must stop him) Category:Game Soundtrack